Say My Name
by Ciel-hime
Summary: (reposted) It was cute how he was easily jealous (not that he'd admit it). There was also something in the way he wanted him to say his name.


**Title: Say My Name (repost)**

**Author: Ciel-hime**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE**

**(please, read and review :D )**

* * *

"Nnn... Ah!"

Moans and mewls filled the air. It was getting warmer each minute that he was here.

_How did it even lead to this?_

An hour ago, Kuroko Tetsuya was just over at Maji Burger, happily drinking his favorite vanilla shake. Then Kise Ryouta just 'happened' to be there. So he spent lunch with the blond idiot. And said blond idiot dragged him to the nearest street court, and they played 'til they were drenched in sweat.

'Coincidentally', Akashi Seijuro was in Tokyo. And, one can only describe the redhead as protective, and _possessive_.

That's why when said possessive redhead saw the idiot blond reaching out to wipe the sweat off Kuroko's neck, he stomped into the court and grabbed Kuroko's wrist.

"Thank you for accompanying Tetsuya, Ryouta," Akashi smiled. A shiver ran up Kise's spine. "But I shall drive him home. Come Tetsuya."

Kise opened his mouth to protest, but a glare from the Rakuzan captain stopped him. So he stood there in the court, mouth hanging as he tried to process what had happened.

Kuroko just let himself be dragged by Akashi. He knew by experience that the redhead cannot tolerate him being around with other guys, the Seirin team (minus Kagami Taiga) being an exception. He also knew, that Akashi was easily jealous, which the redhead continuously _tried_ to deny. A moment later, they were at Kuroko's home, Nigou was barking by the door. Then they went straight to Kuroko's room.

Which lead us into this.

"A-Akashi-kun, stop!" Kuroko tried pushing Akashi away from him. But the other didn't budge. Despite his short stature, Akashi Seijuro had one strong grip on Kuroko's wrist.

"How many times do I have to tell you Tetsuya, call me by my name," Akashi whispered in his ear, sending shivers down the smaller male's spine. "You know I hate repeating myself. I want to hear my name from you. I want you to say my name. Not my family name."

"B-But…" Kuroko tried to reason out, but a warm mouth attached itself to the crook of his neck, a warm and calloused hand on the small of his back.

_When did my clothes come off?_

"Say my name, Tetsuya."

Kuroko was still squirming and struggling to get away. Akashi frowned. Some quick thinking and a smirk later, Akashi got his belt off and tied Kuroko's hands to the headboard. With a smirk, the redhead relished the sight.

Beneath him, Kuroko was squirming. His face was covered by a red blush that would only look pretty in his pale skin. Ah, how lovely his Tetsuya looked. The way his hands were tied together by his belt, the way his eyes glazed, the way he panted _his_ name, the way his powder blue hair stuck to his head with sweat.

With a chuckle, Akashi leaned down to capture those swollen pink lips. His deft fingers pinched a nipple, the other hand travelling down Kuroko's torso. He so wanted to cover his mouth to prevent the moans from spilling, but of course, with his hands bound, he wasn't able to. He tried to stay perfectly still, but the redhead's warm, skillful hands were enough to keep him squirming with his touches.

And just when Kuroko thought he had enough, cold air met warm skin. And that was when he realized that the captain had managed to take of his pants and boxers without him knowing. Kuroko squeezed his eyes shut as Akashi's cold hand reached for his shaft.

"Mmn- Ah!" His hand tightened its hold on the warm mass. Kuroko wasn't able to conceal his gasp at the friction. Happy with the reaction, Akashi used his thumb to press against the sides, occasionally rubbing at the tip. He didn't miss the slight jerk of the smaller's hips as he did that.

Kuroko was experiencing a large amount of pleasure as the slightly taller male started pumping the warm hardness between his fingers. Thick, opaque liquid started to seep from the tip of Kuroko's hardness, and the red-haired male stopped pumping, earning him a disappointed mewl from the other. He brought his finger to touch the pre-cum at the tip and used his thumb to smear it over the head. Kuroko looked at Akashi who was looking at him with some sort of look which screamed _you're mine_. His lover was possessive, and it was cute.

"A-Akashi-kun!" Kuroko threw his head back as he reached his peak. His eyelids fluttered open, and he stared at the redhead on top of him, currently licking his hand.

Akashi threw him a smirk as he continued to clean his hand. His Tetsuya was still panting; tired from the activities they just did, a pale blush painted his body, but the red on his face was still the most alluring. His eyes were still glazed with pleasure as he tried to go back to reality.

Akashi reached up to undo the belt around Kuroko's wrists. He held the bruised wrists carefully as he kissed them, trying to apologize for marking the flawless skin.

"So," Kuroko started when he was finally able to breathe right again. "What brought this on?"

"You hurt me Tetsuya," Akashi feigned a hurt expression. "Is it wrong to indulge in some sexual acts with my lover?"

Kuroko simply stared at him. It was clear that he didn't believe the captain. Akashi sighed, there was no use lying, wasn't there?

"You were with Ryouta," he said, as if it was enough to explain what he did.

But it was. Kuroko knew that his lover was possessive, and definitely the jealous type. And that's what made him cute. He smiled.

"I love you, Seijuro."

Akashi stared at him, surprised. Then he smiled, a real smile.

"I love you more, Tetsuya."

* * *

**Please leave a review :)  
**

**(I literally live off reviews, they give me strength to either make another oneshot or continue my other fics)**


End file.
